To determine the effects of pulsed therapeutic ultrasound on growth and metastasis of subcutaneous murine tumors. Project Summary Continuous therapeutic ultrasound has been shown to increase the growth of subcutaneous MCA 205 tumors in the C57 black 6 mouse. This study is designed to test if pulsed ultrasound will have the same effects on tumors. 100 female C57 black 6 mice will be injected with subcutaneous tumors and treated with pulsed ultrasound. Tumors will be measured with calipers at baseline mid-treatment and pre and post-excision. Mice will be dissected and all tissues evaluated for metastasis.